belinda_blinkedfandomcom-20200214-history
Giselle Sylvester
Giselle Sylvester (née Maarschalkerweerd de Klotz) is a deep cover agent for Bisch-Herstellung and the former Key Account Manager, Russian Interests of Steele's Pots and Pans. During her time at Steele's, she was Belinda Blumenthal's subordinate and one third of the 'Glee Team', along with Belinda and Bella Ridley. She was married to Steele's Managing Director, Tony Sylvester, but has since rejected their union and returned to her maiden name. She is The Special One. Appearance Giselle has blonde hair and a curvaceous figure. While Belinda finds her sexually attractive, she is quick to point out that Giselle's breasts are not as good as her own. Giselle's breasts are great source of humour amongst fans of Belinda Blinked after they were described by Rocky as hanging "like pomegranates". This has since become one of the series' most iconic lines. Giselle suffers from a "genital disease" (the reader can infer that Rocky meant 'congenital', however this has never been confirmed) which causes her hair to fall out when she has vigorous sex. As a result, she is partially bald throughout most of the series. Biography Background Giselle has Dutch and Belgian heritage. She was born to a Flemish mother and presumably grew up in the Netherlands and Belgium. At some point before the start of Book One, she was hired by Herr Wolfgang Bisch to infiltrate Steele's Pots and Pans to gather and extract information on new products for Bisch to steal. She cryptically refers to family ties that she has with Bisch and his company, however it is never made clear what these ties are. Season One Giselle is introduced as Tony's personal assistant at the end of the first chapter of Book One. Belinda has just accepted her job at Steele's Pots and Pans, whereupon Giselle enters and introduces herself by kissing Belinda on the lips. She promptly strips and begins having sex with Belinda on the office floor in front of Tony and Bill from Human Resources. After a few weeks at Steele's, Belinda has another sexual encounter with Giselle inside the leather room adjacent to Tony's office. Tony joins them and soon Belinda is sidelined as devotes his attention to Giselle. Giselle is one of several Steele's employees who attends the Asses and Donkeys Trust tombola. After Belinda returns from the maze, she discovers clumps of Giselle's hair have fallen out, due to an underlying condition exacerbated by a violent foursome between her and the McDonagh Brothers, elaborated on in Book Two. She is sold to Tony for £300. Season Two Following Belinda's triumph at the maze, Tony rewards her and Giselle with two free passes for the Ritz Spa. Here, Giselle explains that the she was handcuffed to a four poster bed in a mansion garage, where the three McDonagh brothers began performing oral sex on her before fighting amongst themselves for Giselle's attention. She also reveals her "genital disease" on the condition that Belinda keeps this information from Tony. Giselle later appears with a "modern" new hairstyle. Season Three At some point during Belinda and Bella's trip to Texas, Giselle and Tony have become engaged. With help from Giselle and Hazel, Belinda organises a surprise hen party for her (when exactly she found time to do this is unknown), where Belinda reveals that Tony has decided to promote her to Key Account Manager Russian Interest. They decide to let a young virgin they dub 'Butch Cassidy the Sunburnt Kid' and 'Butch the Sunburnt Kid' alternately to have his first sexual encounter with Giselle, however Butch ultimately decides that he would rather sleep with Belinda. An undisclosed amount of time later, Giselle - referred to throughout the chapter as "The Special One" - visits Herr Bisch in East Berlin for details of her assignment. Bisch pays her an initial instalment of €1,000,000 for her services and she decides to perform oral sex on him as thanks, however he ejaculates prematurely before she has the chance. The book ends on a cliffhanger with the identity of "The Special One" remaining a mystery. Season Four Book Four opens with Giselle and Tony's wedding. Here, Belinda learns of the existence of a mole in Steele's from Helga, who reveals herself to be an FBI Agent with the Bureau's (nonexistent) European Division. Ignorant of the mole's identity, Belinda resolves to find them. She enlists the help of Tony, Sir James Godwin and Agent James Spooner to discover their identity and save the tri-oxy brillo range. Giselle meets Spooner while he is investigating Belinda's computer. The two travel to Cricklewood Pumping Station where Spooner interrogates Giselle and she rims him, much to the disgust of Jamie, who is forced to confront the harsh reality that his father knows about anal play. Giselle later arrives at Steele's factory, where she meets Professor Slintz and participates in a massive orgy following Professor Slintz's display of his tri-oxy brillo range. Following the orgy, she reveals herself to be The Special One, rejecting her married name and returning to her maiden name, abducting Slintz and escaping the factory. She later meets with Herr Bisch back in East Berlin and presents him with Slintz. It is not known whether or not Giselle was responsible for the bomb that went off at Steele's headquarters.Category:Characters